Gadge prompts
by houseofme
Summary: Gadge prompts. i f you have one leave it to me and i may write it :) Suzanne Collins owns evrything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gadge prompts. You can send me one either here or on tumblr. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><p>

Madge started packing her music books, all piano chores. That's what she'll do for the holydays, music. She has to memorize a whole play before her music school gets back to work. _Not much of a fun _she thinks. Actually, Madge loves music, but sometimes is really boring to play all time, never leave the piano room at her house.

She tought It would be just another boring time, until she lefts her school and fall on the ground, when a boy runs into her.

" I'm sorry are you okay?" _Oh my God_, Madge thinks, it can't be him, Gale Hawthorne, her school crush, as any other girl she tought about how he would talk to her for the frist time And it wasn't suppose to be with Madge on the snow. As Gale help her to get up, she can't help but laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Gale asks almost laughing as well. "Nothing, is just that I fell on the snow for the third time today."

"Sorry, I didn't really paid attention, where I was running at. You're Madge Undersee, right? I'm Gale Hawthorne."

"You-you know my name?" "Uh, huh, yes. I watch you leave this music school everyday, when I leave work, we actually go on the same direction, but your house seems to be closer than mine."

"Oh, I already knew your name as well. We go on the same school too. I'm from your English class." "Yeah, I know. Can I walk you home, make sure there's no fourth time falling on to the snow today."

"Sure" Madge says, _this is really happening? Gale is walking me home?_

* * *

><p>As we reach my home, Gale smiles at me and says " I've actually tought about this for a really long time."<p>

"Abou what?" "You. I guess I always liked you, Madge. Call it crush if you want, but yeah, I always liked you."

"Good, I've always liked you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello! If you have prompts you know what to do, leave them for me, aand i may write it down for you.**

It was just another flight back home from those piano choir she had to go. Only six hours in a plane. She could do that. It wasn't like i never took a plane before. It was just as scary as the first time.

As i made my way in to the seat, i saw him, a good looking man, with dark hair and a handsome smile.

"Uh, hi, my sit is the 23A, is it here?"

"Yeah. I'm Gale. I'm on 23B, guess we're traveling together."

"I'm Magde." I say as i sit in the chair next to the window and look at him. Gale, pretty name. Strong name. "So, what are you doing in New York, getting back home?" I ask, trying to talk to him, to see if i can hide my flight fear.

"yeah, what about you?"

"Me too." i say as i hear a woman voice telling us to knot our belts. i can't close mine. i can feel that fear again. i hate that fear, you know the one inside you, that tells you that everything will be wrong?  
>"Uh, let me help you." i hear Gale, and that took me off my toughts.<p>

"Thanks, i'm not really a heights person."

"Me neither. That's why i like trains, but sadly, i had to use a plane this time. You know, i heard once talking can work to take you off the tought of fear in a plane, get distracted."

"Okay. So, what did you do in New York?"

"Well, i'm a marine." "Really? That seems interesting." "What about you?" "Piano teacher." "Uh, my sister loves music, she wants to learn piano, i'm planning on putting her on a class next month. maybe you can help me?" "Sure."

* * *

><p>On that we kept on talking until we both realise we realise that we're almost in New York.<p>

"Thank you for the talk it really took me off my fear."

"No problem. Maybe i'll take Posy to that school of yours Madge, do you think she'll like it?"

"Maybe. See you soon, Gale."


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hi, this is a sequel to the last one, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Since i told Posy i met a music teacher, she doesn't stop talking about how much she'd like to learn how to play piano. I guess i got my chance to talk to Madge once more. I admit, i didn't stop thinking about her. Not that Posy helped with all the music talk.<p>

"Posy, would you like to take classes with that teacher i told you i met on the plane?" I can see her eyes glowing.

"Of course. Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she seemed nice on the plane. I know the name of the school she give lessions, we can go there after lunch."

"Mooom, is lunch done yet?"

Posy didn't stoped asking when would be done, until it was. As i promissed, here we are.

"Hi, i'm looking for a teacher, uh, her name is Mad-"

"Gale? You come."

"Hi Madge, of course i come, Posy is wanting to get those music classes, so why not.."

"Well i suppose you must be Posy." She says looking to Posy, who seems charmed.

"I am. You're my teacher? You look like a princess."

"Well i will be your teacher, but sadly i'm not a princess. But you look like one." Posy smiles at her words. "You can come to the frist days of classes Gale, so she won't be alone. I can start now with her while you do the registration." She takes Posy to a room next to where we were and i can hear Posy voice "It's a real piano. It's so big."

"So Posy, we will start with a simple music. We will only play the C, D and E, with the fingers 1, 2, 3. Can you repeat '1, 2, 3 play C, D, E.'

Posy repeats, she loved this class already and didn't even started to play anything yet.

"1, 2, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3 and hold it on the three… 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 3, 1 and hold it on the one again." Posy plays as sghe says and turns out she's not bad at it. " See, it's not that hard." She says to Posy.

"Did you hear it Gale? I played the piano." Posy squeals.

"Yeah i did! You were amazing."

"So how many classes will she take it for week Gale?" Madge asks, i can see she liked giving lessions to Posy.

"About three for week. And then next year we can see if she still likes it and add more."

"Yay! I'll love it have classes with you for three days at week Madge."

"Me too Posy." As i see the blonde smiles to my sister i see that i will love to bring Posy to thsi school, just to see them both happy like that.

* * *

><p><p>

_** A/N: In case you're wondering the song Madge teaches Posy how to play is 'The Flyer' on 'The Leila Fletcher Piano Course'**_


	4. Gadge month: January

**_Gadge month: _****_Room-mates or_****_ road trip_**

* * *

><p>Gale had bussiness to do in district four. He hated going to those trips. This time he would have to drive in his own car. <em>Alone<em>. Again. he already felt alone normally everyday. In a road trip, he would definetelly feel alone, more than he already is, _if that's even possible._

"Gale. uh, hi… You're going to four for that meeting next week right?" Madge asked, they've been working together since he saved her from the bombing back in twelve. None of them wanted to get back to twelve, so since the military needed someone to work with the politics an a new general, they took the job. '_It will be easier to live here, Not see any of what the capitol took from us' _that's what Madge said when she got in two for the first time.

"Yeah, Undersee. Actually i am. You will have to go too?"

"Yeah. But the train i was going to catch broke. Do you have a ride?"

"I'll go alone in my car. Do you want to go with me?"

"It's a great idea. When do we left?"

"Tomorrow at 8 am sharp if fine for you?"

"Perfect. I'll bring the music."

"Music?"

Gale hasn't even said the word and she was gone. Already left the hall and got to her appartament._ Music, of course Madge Undersee would take music for their road trip to four. _

* * *

><p>The next day Gale didn't even had to wait for her. She was already in the hall with her bags in her hand.<p>

"Let's go. My playlist will be amazing. you will love it." She was almost squealing.

Actually after a few hours of old classics Madge hand picked for them, Gale actually liked.

"What's the name of this one?" He asked with some curiosity.

"Here comes the sun, beatles. They're an old band befor panem. My mother loved this song.

"It's really nice."

Maybe Gale wasn't so alone after all.


	5. Gadge month: Frebruary

**Gadge month - February - ****Crimes or**** Dreams**

Madge Undersee doesn't have dreams, she has nightmares. Often, about the bombings in district twelve, or her torture in the capitol.

They all end up the same, with Gale Hawthorne not saving her. With Gale Hawthorne coming late enough to not save her, or being killed by the capitol.

It's always the same. If she doesn't die in the bombings and see him comming over to find her dead body, she's getting tortured in the capitol with Peeta, Johanna and Annie all over again.

So, whenever she has a good dream, she tries to enjoy it all. Tonight's dream is about a place, a place she knows it well.

A place in district twelve. Not her house, not the school, but the meadow. The meadow where Gale took her after Katniss reaping. The meadow where he kissed her for the first time when they were to scared to be alone.

The meadow where he found her after the quell anouncement. The meadow where she first told Gale that she loved him and that he said it back. The meadow where he took her form district two to district twelve just to propose to her. The place where they got married.

The only place in district twelve she doesn't have nightmares about it, where she doesn't have nightmares about it burning down.

So whenever she has a good dream and wake up to look at Gale's eyes, she know the nightmares are nothing, she knows that she's safe agian. With him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**anonymous asked:**_

_**Gadge request: their one year anniversary and they find out Madge is pregnant.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>It's been a year. A year since they got married in the meadow of twelve. They were in district two now. Gale become an general and Madge was giving piano lesions in a music school near home.<p>

Everything was perfect. And Gale wanted to make sure that their one year anniversary would be just as perfect.

He even called Peeta to ask him to make some cupcakes, Madge's favorites, he even cooked himself a piece of lamb, and some salad.

_"You don't get it Peeta, it needs to be strawberry! Not blueberry, not blackberry, but strawberry! Only strawberry cupcakes." Gale said on the phone on his way back home from work a few days before "Why? because Madge likes strawberry. you are one of her best friends! You should know that."_

Finally the strawberry cupcake arrived in two just in time for their anniversary.

"Gale? i'm home." Madge said as she walked inside their home. To find the table setted and her husband waiting for her near the tabble.

"Gale? What is all of this?"

"Well, i don't know if you remember, but exactaly one year ago, you and i were getteing married in twelve."

"How could i forgot. it was the best day of my life so far." Madge said sitting on the chair next to her husband.

"Well, we will start of with your favorite foods. Lamb, salad and then, we will have dessert.' Just the sound of the word dessert made her feel sick. She was pregnant, and she was going to tell him that night. She was just waiting for the perfect moment.

"Well, now i'll go get us some dessert, You will love it." her husband said in a happily tone, she no often heard as he bring to the tabble some cupcakes.

"Cupcakes? You brought me cupcales?"

"No only cupcakes. Mellark did those."

"What-"

"I called and asked for your favorites, strawberry cupcakes."

Just the smell made her sick, but he was so happy that she would just eat a bit and tell ghim the news. The fact he made a dinner made the whole thing even more beautiful.

In Madge's head would be perfect, thery would eat, and then she would start saying how amazing he is and how they are lucky to be together and how their family is perfect.

But no. As she took the first bite of the cupcake her first reaction was to run to the bathroom and vomit .

"Madge? Are you okay? Is everything fine?" her husband asked worried.

"I'm fine is just-"

"Ugh, the train trip musted had let them sour. I'll call mellark and ask for more tomorrow. I had it all planned would i be a perfect night and-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"It wasn't the cupcakes. I've been vomiting it up for some weks and feeling sleepy and i went ot the doctor and we're having a baby."

"What? This is amazing. How long did you knew?"

"I found out yesterday. But today was our nniversary and i wanted to to be perfect, but i ended up vomiting up all your hard work and it didn't ended up perfect the way you deserved and-" With that her husband cut her off with a kiss and said "Who said it's not perfect?"


	7. Chapter 7

DAUNTLESS-NEPHILIM-ON-FIRE SAID: OLYMPICS GADGE?

_Let's do it!_

* * *

><p>"Gale. It's almost time for our performance. We should pratice more, don't you think?" Madge says, looking worried. It's our first year at the olympics. We do ice dancing. I started at age of 12, ma said it would be a nice sport. To keep me busy minded after my father died. That's when i met madge. We paired right away. And now, eight years later, here we are. At the olympics. And Madge looks as scared as ever.<p>

"Madge, relax. We did all we could. And where did you think we could pratice more? We're fine. If we don't win, that's not a problem."

"My mom wants me to win so bad… You want us to win-"

"Do you want to win?"

"Of course."

"Then we will do out best. Let's just have fun."

She looked so nervous. She always looked nervous when we compete, but this time it was different. It was Sochi. The olympics. Our dream since day one. It's been what we've both dreamed of since we first talked in that very first day in the ice rink. It was her dream. My dream.

We are gold favorites. It's our free program. We will preform a version of 'Safe and Sound', Madge's choice, of course i take it.

"Gale, we're next." She says taking me off my toughts. She looks beautiful in her blue sparkly dress.

"Pretty dress." i say before we got to the rink.

"Thanks. Let's do our best and i'm sure we'll be fine." She says, more to herself than to me, i think.

So we dance. We do our spins and moves, and all the audience claps and shouts our names. When we finish the only thing i can say to her is that three words that i've kept in my heart for the past years "I love you."

She smiles at my words and say "Took you eight years to tell me that?"

"I tought that the middle of the olympics would be a nice way to tell."

"It is."

We were the final group and we would get our score soon.

"No mather what, we are champions, okay?" I say looking at her perfect blue eyes. And then there's nothing else but her. All i manage to ear after are claps and smiles. She hugs me tight and i know we've won. More than the gold. We won each other.


	8. Chapter 8

clarasglassballoon (or Adela's Green) asked: Do you think you could do a Gadge fic, with the prompt 'strawberries'? I know it sounds kinda cliché...

_Not cliché at all for me :)_

* * *

><p>"Gale! I want strawberries!" She shouts in the middle of the night, when Gale was about to fall asleep.<p>

"Madge, is three am. Where for the love of God you think i can find strawberries at this time of the night?" Gale says to his wife with a serious look, that he can't keep it, since she's giving him her puppy eyes look. "Madge, i'm serious. I can't go to the meadow at this time of the night."

"Oh, Gale please! I'm pregnant! You can't say no to a pregnant woman." She says looking at his eyes. "Our baby can't be born looking like a strawberry." He can't say no to her.

"Okay. I'll try to get you some. But don't get your hopes up Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Try to get them as soon as possible."

"Okay, i will."

Forty-five minutes later he comes back. With a bolw of strawberries inhis hand. _All for his girls, _he thinks.

"Madge. Wake up. I got your strawberries."He says kissing the top of the head of his sleeping wife.

"Finally." She says looking at him and getting the bolw of his hands.

_All for his girls. Always._ He thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

**anonymous asked:**

**Prompt: Madge drags an unwilling gale clothes shopping with her**

* * *

><p>He didn't knew why did she needed so many dresses. Pink, blue, yellow, purple. Long, knee lenght, short. Why for the hells did Madge Undersee needed so many dresses?<p>

"Gale, do you like the blue one or the white one?" Madge asked looking carefully to the dresses in her hand and to Gale.

"Aren't it all the same?" gale said, imediatelly regreting his words after seeing the look on his girlfriend's face. "Imean, the blue and the with are the same model, right?" She nods at him, not happy with his answer yet.

"The colour is totally different Gale!" She says almost in an angry tone. "The colour makes it different, Gale!"

"Okay, it's different. But why do you need so many dresses? You already have how many? 5, 7?"

"5. And i'm starting on a new job tomorrow Gale. I need to look presentable."

"Okay, you need to look presentable for five years old kids who want to learn piano. Why don't you just use your old shirts and skirts then?"

"You are such a kid. Because i want to make a good impression."

"Okay." That's the only thing he can answer before she cuts him getting more dresses to try on.

Several minutes had passed and gale starts wondering himself if she passed out in trying some dreses. After all, she's there for how long? 10 minutes?

When she finally comes show him the dress. The blue one, that matched her eyes perfectly. He's speechless. If she wanted to make a good impression, she got it. At least with him.

"Pretty dress." is all Gale manage to say. Looking at her, with a smile from ear to ear. Maybe shopping with madge wouldn't be so bad.

"So, the blue or the white one?"

"Blue. Definetelly."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	10. Gadge month: March

Gadge month - March:** Posy **or bread

It was Posy's first day of music class. Before the war, we would never be able to afford it. But now, things are different. Panem is different. I'm different.

I live in two now. Posy come for the summer to be with me.

"Gale, will you take me for that music school today? Please, please!"She asks me with that smile that i can't say no.

"Okay, Pose. Just one thing, no bugging your teachers about anything. Be a good girl. Behave."

"I always behave."

"Uh, not so sure about that."

* * *

><p>As we drive to her music school, i can't stop myself but think about Madge. I didn't saw her after the bombings. I know she's alive, but i don't know what to say to her. She left to some district after we broke up and i couldn't find her. I'm not even sure if she wants to see me.<p>

Posy's music school is small. I haven't seen it before, because we applied for phone. But it seems nice. The secretary is a woman in her nearly 40's. She seems nice to be around kids.

"Well, your teacher will be here soon. Her shift only start in ten minutes. But she's usually here a couple of minutes before. So you can wait for her here." She says smiling at Posy.

* * *

><p>It's her. Posy's music treacher is Madge. Madge Undersee.<p>

"Oh, hi Mrs. Clarv, did my new student arrived yet?" The voice is still the same. The smile, the smell. It's her. And Posy already found out.

" Madge! You're my music teacher?"

"Pose? Oh my God, Pose! You're in two?" She says holding Posy in her arms.

"Yeah. Gale lives here. I'm with him for the summer."

"Gale's here?" She asks putting Posy in the floor.

"Hi Madge." is all i can say. Before i know she's hugging me.

"Oh my God, i can't belive you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Shitty i know it. But give me some credit, i just got home from a week in a farm. With absolutelly no internet acess. Barely a tv. So, sorry...**


	11. Gadge Month: April

**Gadge Month: April ** order or promisses

* * *

><p>Gale left the district with guilty. He had promissed her just the night before that he would save her if something happens. He didn't. He didn't saved her. Her house was in flames. The fisrt one to go down, some said.<p>

She was dead now because of him. Because he wasn't fast enough to save her. because he let her there, to die. He had promissed her. He never broke a promisse before. Now he did. And it was with the person he most feared to break a promisse.

* * *

><p>After a few weeks. In the planning to save those who were captured by the capitol. Gale saw it.<p>

her file. 'Madge Undersee, mayor's daughter. Held since the bombings.'

It couldn't be. Could it? Madge in the capitol? He decided that it was easy just to ask it. Before he could get his hopes, and Posy's- she didn't stopped asking about Madge- high.

"Madge Undersee? She was held by the capitol?" he asked Beetee, one of the victors that made it out. "She's alive?"

"Do you know her?" Gale nodded. "The file says that the capitol got her, as a way to scare Katniss, i think."

She was in the capitol. If he had any doubt about going there before, they were complelly gone. He would go there and he would save her. Just as he promissed. After all, Gale Hawthorne never broke a promisse.

* * *

><p>It was dark. There were people screaming and crying. The fact was Gale didn't even cared for the rest of them. All that mattered for him now was to save Madge. His Madge. He had promissed her that he would save her. So he did.<p>

After crying and kissing, all at once he told her. "I promissed i would save you if something happend. I couldn't just lose it."

"I knew you'd save me. After all, you never break promisses."

"Never. Never to you."


End file.
